Wyspa skarbów/06
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Jechaliśmy rączo przez całą drogę, aż zatrzymaliśmy się przed bramą domu doktora Liveseya. Całe mieszkanie od frontu pogrążone było w ciemności. Komisarz Dance poprosił mnie, żebym zeskoczył i zapukał do drzwi, a Dogger podał mi strzemię do zsiadania. Za chwilę otworzyła służąca. — Czy zastaliśmy doktora Liveseya? — zapytałem. Odpowiedziała, że nie ma go w domu; wprawdzie po południu wpadł do siebie, lecz później udał się do dworu, gdzie miał zostać na wieczerzy i pogawędzić z dziedzicem. — A więc jedziemy tam, chłopcy! — zakomenderował pan Dance. Tym razem, ponieważ odległość była nieznaczna, nie wsiadłem na konia, lecz biegłem przy strzemieniu Doggera. Minąwszy bramę wjazdową znaleźliśmy się w długiej, bezlistnej, księżycowym światłem oblanej alei, którą zamykała biała smuga zabudowań dworskich, odcinająca się na tle starego parku leżącego z obu stron. Pan Dance zsiadł z wierzchowca i wziął mnie z sobą do pałacu. Wpuszczono nas tam na pierwsze słowo. Pokojówka poprowadziła nas przez sień wysłaną kobiercami i wskazała nam w końcu wielką bibliotekę, zastawioną szafami pełnymi książek i ozdobionymi popiersiami. Dziedzic wraz z doktorem Liveseyem siedzieli po dwóch stronach płonącego kominka kurząc fajki. Nigdy dotychczas nie widziałem dziedzica z tak bliska. Był on wzrostu słusznego, ponad sześć stóp wysokości, tęgi był w miarę; twarz miał jowialną''jowialny'' — pogodny, dobroduszny. i nieco rubaszną, opaloną, stwardniałą i pomarszczoną wskutek długich podróży. Brwi miał nadzwyczaj ciemne, żywo poruszające się, co nadawało mu pozory popędliwości — ale nie robił wrażenia człowieka złego, tylko raptusa i gorączki. — Proszę wejść, panie Dance — powiedział tonem pełnym dostojności i łaskawym. — Dobry wieczór, mości Dance — przemówił doktor skinąwszy głową. — I ciebie witam, kochany Jimie. Jakież bogi was tu przynoszą? Komisarz stanął na baczność, jakby połknął kij, i wyrecytował całą historię jak zadaną lekcję. Warto było widzieć, jak obaj panowie pochylili się w przód i spozierali po sobie w zdumieniu i zaciekawieniu, zgoła zapomniawszy o fajce. Gdy posłyszeli, jak moja matka wracała do karczmy, doktor Livesey klepnął się mocno po udzie, dziedzic zaś krzyknął: „Brawo!” i złamał długi cybuch swej fajki na kracie kominka. Jeszcze zanim się to stało, pan Trelawney (zapewne pamiętacie, że było to nazwisko naszego dziedzica) powstał z krzesła i jął przechadzać się po pokoju, a doktor, jakby chciał lepiej słyszeć, zdjął napudrowaną perukę i siedział tak, wyglądając bardzo śmiesznie z głową pokrytą własnymi czarnymi, krótko ostrzyżonymi włosami. Gdy pan Dance dokończył nareszcie swej opowieści, dziedzic odezwał się: — Panie Dance, dzielny z pana człowiek! Co się tyczy przejechania tego czarnego, wstrętnego łajdaka, to panu ów postępek poczytuję za czyn chwalebny jak rozdeptanie karalucha. A z tego urwisa Hawkinsa, jak się przekonałem, też ćwik nie lada. Jimie, bądź tak dobry, zadzwoń tym dzwonkiem. Pan Dance musi napić się piwa. — Słuchaj, Jim — rzekł doktor. — A masz ty ten przedmiot, na który ci łotrzy urządzali obławę? — Oto jest, panie doktorze! — odrzekłem podając mu ceratowe zawiniątko. Doktor obejrzał je z wierzchu, jakby go palce świerzbiły, by otworzyć paczuszkę; jednak zamiast to uczynić, włożył ją najspokojniej w świecie w kieszeń surduta. — Panie dziedzicu — przemówił. — Pan Dance, skoro napije się piwa, będzie musiał niestety nas pożegnać, gdyż jest w służbie jego królewskiej mości. Mam jednak zamiar zatrzymać na nocleg w mym domu przynajmniej Jima Hawkinsa, a za pańskim pozwoleniem proponuję, by poczęstować go zimnym pasztetem i dać mu kolację. — Jak pan chce, Livesey — zgodził się dziedzic. — Hawkins zasłużył na coś więcej niż na zimny pasztet. Przyniesiono potężną porcję pasztetu z gołąbków i postawiono na bocznym stoliku; wziąłem się do jedzenia, aż mi się uszy trzęsły, bo głodny byłem jak wilk. Tymczasem pan Dance słuchał w dalszym ciągu pochwał, aż w końcu oddalił się. — A teraz, dobrodzieju... — rzekł doktor. — A teraz doktorze... — zaczął dziedzic jednocześnie. — W tej samej chwili myślimy o tym samym — zaśmiał się doktor Livesey. — Przypuszczam, że pan słyszał o Flincie? — Czy słyszałem? — oburzył się dziedzic. — Pan się pyta, czy o nim słyszałem? Wszak był to najstraszniejszy opryszek, jaki kiedykolwiek pływał po morzu! Sinobrody był dzieckiem w porównaniu z Flintem. Hiszpanie tak się go strasznie lękali, że mówię panu, nieraz byłem dumny z tego, iż był on Anglikiem. Na własne oczy widziałem jego żagle, gdyśmy odbili od Trinidad, a ten tchórzliwy opój, który dowodził statkiem, zawrócił... tak, powiadam panu, zawrócił do Port d’Espagne! — No tak, ja sam nasłuchałem się o nim dosyć nawet w Anglii — rzekł doktor. — Lecz grunt w tym, czy miał on pieniądze? — Pieniądze! — krzyknął dziedzic. — Czy pan słyszał tę historię przed chwilą? A czegóż, proszę, poszukiwali ci szubrawcy, jak nie pieniędzy? O cóż im kiedy chodziło, jak nie o pieniądze? Dla czegóż narażali swe łajdackie ścierwa, jak nie dla pieniędzy? — O tym zaraz się dowiemy — odparł doktor. — Ależ pan jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany i taki z pana krzykacz, że nie mogę dojść do słowa. Chcę się takiej rzeczy dowiedzieć: dajmy na to, że w mojej kieszeni znajdują się pewne wskazówki, gdzie Flint zakopał swoje skarby; otóż pragnąłbym się dowiedzieć, czy ten skarb ma wielką wartość? — Wartość, pan mówi! — wybuchnął dziedzic. — Zaraz panu powiem, czego on dosięga. Jeżeli posiadamy ów klucz, o którym pan mówi, tedy każę zbudować okręt w stoczniach bristolskich, zabieram ze sobą pana i obecnego tu Hawkinsa i znajdę ów skarb, choćby mi przyszło rok go szukać. — Wyśmienicie — rzekł doktor. — Zatem, jeżeli Jim pozwala, otworzę tę paczkę. To powiedziawszy położył paczkę przed sobą na stole. Była zszyta, więc doktor wydobył skrzynkę z narzędziami i rozciął szwy za pomocą nożyczek chirurgicznych. Paczka zawierała dwa przedmioty: zeszyt i ćwiartkę zapieczętowanego papieru. — Najpierw zbadamy zeszyt — zauważył doktor. Dziedzic i ja staliśmy za nim i spoglądaliśmy poprzez jego ramię, gdy otworzył zeszyt; ponieważ doktor Livesey skinął był na mnie uprzejmie, ażebym podszedł bliżej od stołu, gdzie spożywałem wieczerzę i abym również wziął udział w badaniu. Na pierwszej stronicy było jedynie kilka gryzmołów, jakie mógł nakreślić z nudów lub dla wprawy człowiek mający pióro w ręce. Jeden z napisów był taki sam jak na tatuowanym ramieniu: „Billy Bones, dla fantazji”; dalej szły słowa „B. Bones, marynarz”, „Ani krzty rumu więcej”, „W Palm Key on dostał tego” — i kilka innych bazgrot, przeważnie oderwane wyrazy bez związku i sensu. Nie mogłem żadną miarą dojść do zrozumienia, kim był ów ktoś, co „dostał tego” i co mianowicie on dostał. Może nożem w plecy? Kto odgadnąć zdoła? — Nie ma tu żadnych objaśnień — rzekł doktor Livesey odwracając kartkę. Następne dziesięć czy dwanaście stronic było zapełnionych szeregami dziwnych zapisków. Na początku każdej linijki była data, a na końcu suma pieniężna, jak w zwykłych księgach rachunkowych, lecz pomiędzy jednym a drugim zamiast wyrazów objaśniających znajdowały się jedynie krzyżyki w najrozmaitszej ilości. Na przykład, pod datą 12 czerwca 1745 roku zanotowano sumę siedemdziesięciu funtów, oznaczającą niewątpliwie dług zaciągnięty u kogoś, a ponadto nie było nic oprócz sześciu krzyżyków stanowiących jakby dalsze wyjaśnienie. W niewielu wypadkach dodawano zapewne nazwę miejscowości, jak na przykład: „W pobliżu Caracas”, albo też suchą notatkę o długości i szerokości geograficznej, na przykład: 62° 17’ 20”, 19° 20’ 40”. Spis obejmował mniej więcej dwadzieścia lat, a wysokość poszczególnych rachunków wzrastała z biegiem czasu; na samym końcu, po pięciu czy sześciu błędnych dodawaniach, umieszczono wynik ogólny oraz słowa: „Bones, jego mienie”. — Nie mogę tu związać początku z końcem — rzekł doktor Livesey. — Eee! sprawa jest jasna jak słońce! — zawołał dziedzic. — Jest to księga rachunkowa tego przeokrutnego złoczyńcy. Te krzyżyki zastępują nazwy okrętów lub miast, które oni zatopili czy złupili; te sumy stanowią zdobycz tego obwiesia, a tam gdzie obawiał się dwuznaczności, widzicie, że dodał bliższe objaśnienie. Na przykład: „W pobliżu Caracas”; widzicie, do tych wybrzeży łotrzy przyholowali jakiś nieszczęsny statek. Boże, bądź miłościw tym biednym duszom, które przed laty wysadzono na tej koralowej skale... — Ma pan rację! — rzekł doktor. — Co to znaczy być podróżnikiem! Trafnieś pan odgadł! A widzi pan, jak sumy rosną, im więcej kolumny mają cyfr! Ponadto nie było już nic ważnego w całym zeszycie, co najwyżej na czystych stronicach przy końcu znajdowało się kilka wzmianek o różnych miejscowościach oraz tabela zamiany pieniędzy francuskich, angielskich i hiszpańskich na walutę obiegową. — A to ci kutwa! — zawołał doktor. — Takiego to nie łatwo w pole wywieść! — Teraz zabierzemy się do drugiego dokumentu! — rzekł dziedzic. Papier w kilku miejscach był zapieczętowany, a zamiast pieczątki użyto naparstka; może był to ten sam naparstek, który znalazłem w kieszeni kapitana. Doktor z wielką ostrożnością przełamał pieczęcie, a ze środka złożonej ćwiartki wypadła mapa jakiejś wyspy, z podaniem długości i szerokości geograficznej, mielizn i głębi, nazw wzgórz, zatok i przystani — słowem, ze wszystkimi szczegółami potrzebnymi do bezpiecznego zarzucenia kotwicy u jej brzegów. Wyspa ta miała około dziewięciu mil wzdłuż i pięciu wszerz, a kształt jej, rzec można, przypominał opasłego smoka w postawie stojącej; były tam dwie przystanie bardzo dogodne, bo zamknięte dokoła, a pagórek w samym środku nosił nazwę „Lunety”. Było jeszcze kilka dopisków z daty późniejszej, lecz przede wszystkim były tam trzy krzyżyki nakreślone czerwonym atramentem — dwa w północnej części wyspy, a jeden na południu, koło nich zaś tym samym czerwonym atramentem i drobnym pięknym pismem, wielce odmiennym od koślawych kulfonów kapitana, wypisano słowa następujące: Tu znajduje się skarb. W górze na odwrotnej stronie ta sama ręka wypisała dalsze objaśnienia: ''Wysokie drzewo, cypel »Lunety«, kierując się na Pn. od strzałki kompasu Pn. Pn. W. Wyspa Szkieletów W. Pd. W. i przez Wsch. ''Dziesięć stóp. ''Sztaby srebra są w północnej skrytce; można je znaleźć idąc w kierunku wschodniej grani, dziesięć sążni na południe od czarnej skały, zwróciwszy się twarzą ku niej. ''Broń można łatwo znaleźć na piaskowym wzgórzu, kierunek Pn. od przylądka północnej zatoki, zwrot na W. i ćwierć Pn. ''J. F. Było to wszystko, lecz objaśnienia, acz zwięzłe i niezrozumiałe dla mnie, napełniały radością dziedzica i doktora Liveseya. — Mości Livesey — rzekł dziedzic — dasz pan już spokój swej utrapionej praktyce lekarskiej. Jutro odjeżdżam do Bristolu. W ciągu trzech tygodni — co mówię, trzech tygodni! dwóch tygodni, dziesięciu dni — będziemy mieli najlepszy statek i najlepszą załogę w Anglii. Hawkins pojedzie z nami jako chłopiec okrętowy; będziesz, imć Hawkinsie, świetnym chłopcem okrętowym. Waszmość, panie doktorze, będziesz lekarzem naszej załogi, a ja będę dowódcą okrętu. Weźmiemy z sobą Redrutha, Joyce’a i Huntera. Będziemy mieli pomyślne wiatry, szybką jazdę i niewiele trudności w znalezieniu owej miejscowości, a za to dosyć grosza, by dobrze sobie podjeść, zaprószyć głowy i zagrać w gąskę i gąsiora. — Panie Trelawney — wtrącił doktor. — Ja pojadę z panem i ręczę, że i Jim tego samego sobie życzy; bądźmy więc dobrej myśli co do naszego przedsięwzięcia. Boję się tylko jednego człowieka... — Któż to taki? — krzyknął dziedzic — Proszę mi powiedzieć imię tego niegodziwca! — Mówię o panu — odpowiedział doktor — gdyż nie umiesz trzymać języka za zębami. Nie jesteśmy jedynymi ludźmi, którzy wiedzą o tym papierze. Ci hultaje, którzy napadli dziś w nocy na karczmę (bez wątpienia zuchwali i niemający nic do stracenia rębacze!) i inni, którzy znajdowali się na pokładzie wiadomego statku (a śmiem przypuszczać, że jest ich więcej w pobliżu), spiknęli się wszyscy, żeby zdobyć te pieniądze. Musimy się nieco rozłączyć, aż do czasu gdy przyjdzie nam odpłynąć na morze. Jim musi na razie pozostać u mnie; pan weźmie Joyce’a i Huntera i odjedzie do Bristolu, a od początku do końca nie wolno nikomu z nas pisnąć ani słowa o tym, cośmy odkryli. — Livesey! — rzekł dziedzic — masz pan zawsze słuszność w takich wypadkach. Będę milczał jak grób.